moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Xiondar
His Eminence, Xiondar J. Ladimore, N.T. Xiondar is a Paladin of the old Virtues using diplomacy as a major before using his blade to ask for answers or to solve any problems, though at rare times he does wield his blade in hand he refuses to kill his enemy unless it is a hundred percent needed (As Paladins are usally a class that does not finish their enemy.) = General Information = Xiondar J Ladimore, the surviving son of Morgan Ladimore that was thought dead, his mother Lys Ladimore attempted to escape Darkshire in an desperate thought to save her children, her two daughters and her son. She watched as the Undead attacks grew worse, but she stayed in Darkshire until the last moment, waiting on her husband to return. She chose to wait no longer and escape to Red Ridge, on the way there... they were ambushed by the Undead. Xiondar watched as his mother then sister was ripped to shreds in front of him, he barely caught a glimpse of his sister screaming and running off into a random direction, when Xiondar saw this he decided to follow his sisters' example and run as well disregarding his trauma and new fear. He ran blindly for hours untill he came to the bridge of Lakeshire... confused and sickly he managed to make it to the door of the Lakeshire Inn before passing out delirious and unable to move at this point. He awoke in the care of two Dwarves who raised him and helped him learn basic sword combat, spending his younger years training with a growing hate of the Undead. He was skinny, lanky, and around his seventeenth season he was given his first actual job with the local Militia, they had usually given Xiondar odd jobs thinking he was not worth the effort of important jobs... he was to escort a Merchant from the Black Gates out to the north of Red Ridge into Lakeshire. After meeting with the Merchant with no resistance in his trip to the Black Gates, they travelled back to Lakeshire. Along the way a Black Rock Scout spotted them... the Orc thought little of the young man, so he attacked rather than calling for the rest of his scouting unit, Xiondar could only freeze in place as a sudden shot of fear ran through his body, as he watched the Orc jump from the nearby rocks out infront of him and approaching with heavy slow foot steps, with both madness and a sly grin planted firmly on his face. The Orc stood tall like a mountain in comparison to the young Xiondar and it was only seconds before the Orc swung his mace with full force towards Xiondar's shoulder, his fear froze him and prevented him from even thinking of a way to defend against the blow to the shoulder, Xiondar let out a loud scream as the force from the mace sent him to the ground... laying helpless, blood rushing from his the fresh wound in his shoulder, he remained motionless on the ground, wincing in pain, and watching the Orc close in on the Merchant -he- was supposed to protect incase something like this happend. Something sparked in him as he watched the soon horror to be had, the Merchant's screams echoed in Xiondar's head, he questioned his ability and was ashamed his fear would hold him to be a witness to another's death because of his ignorance and cowardice. As his own life would flash before his eyes he would remember his father... he always stood tall and everyone around him always felt stronger just be being in his presence, Xiondar always admired and envied his father for that, and sudden surge of pride from his father's memory and a new found rage sent him into a force to be reckoned with... he rose to his feat with intensity burning it's gaze through his eyes. The Orc turned peering to the boy and with another cocky grunt he rushed to Xiondar, his mace held high, and with full force bringing it to the same shoulder Xiondar that was recently injured, Xiondar side stepped to the left avoiding the attack almost effortlessly raising his blade into the orcs stomach. The Orc fell to his knees and Xiondar peered to the Orc with his new found intensity, eventually the Orc did nothing, falling to the ground lifeless. From that point on he would begin a new life and over time became a well known fighter among Red Ridge. After his twentieth season he began to have nightmares of the Undead, the visions of his mother, and sister being torn to shreds would wake him in cold sweats, he no longer could stand the pain in his heart and decided to start new journey of hate... to slay all the Undead that came across his path. Over the course of a couple years he made his way through many different areas and regions helping as much as he could and fighting battles he had no opinion of to become stronger, so he would have the power he needed greatly to fight the Undead head on. Eventually his journey would bring him to the Chill Wind Post in Western Plague Lands, and as the request of a Priest there, he escorted him to Uthers tomb... as the spirit of Uther finished his business with the Priest he peered to Xiondar and a flash of intrest perked upon him, questioning the young mans' name as a familiar face, Xiondar replied, though hesitantly "Xiondar J. Ladimore, sire" Uther rose in his intrest, asking of Xiondar's fathers' well being, Xiondar told Uther of the tragedy of his home and he knew nothing of his fathers' wherabouts... Uther, concerned, seeing the rage building within Xiondar he asked him to request training as a Paladin from the Argent Dawn. Xiondar though hesitant once again, did not deny Uther's order. Xiondar requested training from the Argent Dawn that had been posted in the Western plaguelands and was granted a teacher in the Argent Templar ways, he was put under his Mentor Mordinis Lightwing, a well known Argent Templar of his time. After vigirous training from learning about the Undead first hand, surviving in the ruins of Andorhal, and Stratholme he graduated, his mentor was proud and awarded him a Seal of which showed those who were among the few of the Argent Templar as well as a Paladin... soon after Xiondar's mentor, father figuire, and friend passed away from a radical new Scourge Virus which was assumed to be a failed experiment in Scourge warfare. Xiondar after coming to terms with his mentor's death began his ways of making himself a strong Paladin as Mordinis would have wanted and not long after he decided this, he began to hear rumors and whispers of an undead that was causing trouble in Duskwood Mor' Ladim. Xiondar ventured into Darkshire for the first time since he was a young lad, avoiding it out of fear of his past and with his suprise, he found his sister Sarah Ladimore, she had become a Night Watch, and was fighting the Undead in Duskwood. She told Xiondar of the Tragedy of their father and he was the rumored threat that had came to Duskwood, she gave Xiondar her treasured ring as a keepsake asking him to put their father to peace. Xiondar went to confront his possibly cursed father, searching for hours at Raven Hill, after a great deal of time Xiondar had become fatigued from the constant engagments with the Undead that plagued the Cemetary, as he sat down to rest he peered to the darkness of the nearby woods and saw a bright Light piercing through it, it was Mor' Ladim, Xiondar's father... as he rose to his feat and approached slowly Mor' Ladim with a wicked twisted laugh rushed at Xiondar with haste, his father came furiously, Xiondar tried his best to consult his father, but his father seemed too far lost in his Undead state and in the final attack, Xiondar shattered his father's cursed body to only find Morgan Ladimore's spirit rising from it. Morgan Ladimore peered to the man, curious of him, questioning Xiondar of who he was and why he looked so familiar... Xiondar replied and spent many hours explaining what had truly happend and that his sister was also alive, Morgan Ladimore looked to his son with sadness and regret... his honor was stripped in a foolish shun of rage, he told Xiondar to take his sword and to bring the honor back to Ladimore's family name with his blade Archeus, Xiondar nodded taking this duty to full heart... Xiondar left his sister's ring upon his Father's grave and as his father fell into his rest, he smiled to Xiondar grateful for what he had done. Xiondar is Currently built strong from his training he knows many sword stances and has been praised as an exceptional tacticion. He is Missing his right eye from a battle in Stratholme many years ago against the Baron. Progression RP Xiondar has taken only two Paladins as his apprentice one "Name un-mentioned" went mad with the power he had gained from his training. The young man was confident that Stormwind was the real enemy against the Undead, believing they were too focused on the Horde for anything to be truly done about the Undead. He confronted Xiondar requesting his help to overthrow the ruler and lord of Stormwind at the time, to bring Stormwind as the main force against the Undead, after Xiondar refused and attempted to consult with his student that what he was doing was everything against the training he had experienced, his student could only reply in a scoff, and continued his plans gathering a large force of followers. His student stormed to the gates of Stormwind to only meet his former teacher and mentor, Xiondar, and in a one on one battle, Xiondar was forced to slay his once promising student and he carries this burden to this day. After those events Xiondar refused to train anyone else untill the day he met a boy by the name of Barlos Duskbreaker, seeing the potential in the lad he took up the reigns as a teacher again and placed him under the harshest training possible and it was not until many years later that Barlos graduated as Paladin and Argent Templar. His many acts with the Argent Dawn/Crusade has given him the well known title "The Argent Champion" as well as the title of a Great "Crusader" among them, which he takes this with pride for both himself, his Mentor's, and his father's honor. He has become a fully seasoned Paladin and has done all too much with his life. Xiondar is now the Lord Templar Emeritus of the Northshire Templar. This position he treats with the upmost respect following all the guidelines set before him and all of his actions are purely based off the better for the Templar, he is more than willing to die if need be for the Abbey, and for the Templar. He works with Father Mellar the Abbot of Northshire, and the Guidance of the Templar to help provide the peace the Abbey promotes, and fights to retain. Morgan Ladimore Morgan Ladimore was a great and noble knight who fought in defense of the innocent, the poor, and the afflicted. For many years, he worked diligently throughout the outlying areas of Azeroth, bringing relief to the suffering and swift justice to evildoers. He was married to a young girl named Lys in the summer of his eighteenth year. They were much in love with each other and would eventually produce three children, a son and two daughters. Morgan was thirty-two when war broke out in Lordaeron. Morgan was called to the side of the legendary paladin Uther the Lightbringer to fight against the orcs and the undead. Leaving his wife and children in the safety of his home, Morgan left for war. The years passed and the war dragged on, and Morgan would witness many horrific events, including the disbanding of the Paladins of the Silver Hand, the death of Uther and the spread of the plague. The only thing that kept him from the brink of madness was the knowledge that he would someday be reunited with his wife and children. Morgan would eventually return to his homeland, but find it nothing like how he remembered it. The once verdant forest was corrupted and teemed with the undead and other dark forces. Destroyed houses and farms could be found everywhere, and the cemetery near Raven's Hill now dominated much of the area. A shocked and bewildered Morgan eventually made his way to his home, only to find it in ruins. Not knowing what had befallen his homeland, he headed towards the village to find answers, and, he hoped, his wife and children. Morgan inquired about his family, but could not find any answers. A priest in Darkshire, as it was now called, said that he might search the cemetery at Raven Hill for a gravestone. Morgan refused to believe that his family was dead, and continued to search every farm and house in Duskwood, but to no avail. Morgan rode from Darkshire to nearby Lakeshire, thinking that perhaps his family had fled. On his way there, he decided, against his better judgement, to stop by the Raven Hill cemetery. Morgan spent hours walking amongst the gravestones. He recognized many names of people that he knew and became more and more distraught. Then he saw them: a small, untended plot amongst the many with three small gravestones. A feeling of dread washed over him as he approached. Morgan brushed off the dust of the most prominent gravestone to reveal the name on it. Simply carved upon the grave, letters spelled out his worst fear: Lys Ladimore Beloved Wife and Mother Morgan's apprehension turned to dismay and then to grief, and he fell to his knees weeping. For hours he stared at that one grave, begging the cold stone for forgiveness and sobbing apologies. Then, hours later, something in him snapped and he began to lash out. He brought his sword out of its scabbard and began to rain blows on the gravestones, screaming in rage. Blind in his fury, he lashed out and swung wildly, catching the notice of a trio of the cemetery's attendants. As they turned to restrain him, he turned his focus to them, hurling accusations of guilt upon the innocent attendants, then killed them all. Later, when the rage had passed, realization crept into Morgan's mind, and he saw his bloody sword driven into the chests of one of the attendants. Driven to the brink by his emotions, he removed his belt knife and plunged it into his heart. Morgan Ladimore's body and the three bodies of his victims were found the next day. He was quickly buried, without ceremony, in a hastily dug grave on the outskirts of the cemetery. Because Morgan committed murder against innocents, something that went completely against his beliefs and his nature, and because of the grief that he held in being unable to save his family, Morgan could not die a peaceful death, and lived on as one of the restless dead. Only days later, his grave was disturbed, and his body could not be found. The being that was Morgan now wanders Duskwood, consumed by his grief over the loss of his wife and children and his own self-hatred. Mor'Ladim, as he now calls himself, roams Duskwood with mindless vengeance and hatred, and has been known to commit murder indiscriminately. Lord Templar Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Northshire Templar